¿Que hubiera pasado si?
by Cindy M.Cullen
Summary: Bella después de Besar a Jacob, se confunde y no sabe con quien estar si Edward o Jacob, y Edward le da la oportunidad de elegir y ella elije a Jacob.


Bella Pov

Después de que le pidiera a Jacob que me besara, y me besara con esa pasión, estaba confundida, mucho, no sabia que decirle a Edward, no sabia si nuestro compromiso iba a seguir, me sentía la peor escoria del mundo, por que volvía a Dañar a Edward, y eso no me lo perdonaba, pero que podía hacer si mi corazón estaba confundido, caminaba por el bosque nevado, pensando que mi vida era una miseria, camine hasta donde estaba la carpa y ahí estaba Mi Edward, tan lindo y perfecto, sus pantalones negros, su camisa azul, su linda cara, pero en sus ojos había tristeza y dolor , no soportaba hacerle esto, luego de que el me haya pedido ser su esposa, yo le pagara de esta manera.

Lo siento—dije agachando la cabeza

No te preocupes Bella, se que estas confundida y te daré tiempo para que lo pienses mejor

Soy de lo peor, perdóname por hacerte sufrir, no es mi intención pero que le puedo hacer estoy confundida.- dije soltándome a llorar.

, no te preocupes preciosa, todo estará bien, ya veras.- dijo Edward dándome un beso en la cabeza y secando las lagrimas que caían desesperadamente por mis ojos. Edward era así comprensivo.

Han pasado las semanas y ya tenia la decisión, se que iba a dañarlo mucho pero que podía ser, yo quería eso, me dolía, me dolía el pecho, pero era lo mejor para los dos. Me asome a la ventana y ahí estaba Edward, baje corriendo las escaleras, abrí la puerta y le dije si podíamos ir a dar un paseo, el ya sabia lo que se venia, mientras caminábamos, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos, no pude dejar de recriminarme por lo que iba hacer pero era mejor para los dos, llegamos hasta un lugar donde se podía ver mi casa, lo mire, y en sus ojos había mucho dolor y resignación, sus labios solo tenia una línea sombría, su cabello café cobrizo se mecía con el viento, estaba vestido con una camisa gris, una chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y botas.

Lo siento Edward, pero es lo mejor, para los dos, yo te quiero mucho, pero no es suficiente, me di cuenta de que con Jacob si podía vivir una vida humana, que contigo no, me siento la peor escoria del mundo por lo que te estoy asiendo, pero es justo para los dos. El solo me miro, con esa cara convertida en una mueca de dolor.

Lo acepto Bella, siempre supe que nuestra relación iba a terminar así, pero nunca supe que iba a ser tan dolorosa.

Perdóname Edward.

No me pidas perdón Bella, ni lo sientas tampoco, era lo mejor.- yo solo lo mire, me acerque un poco hasta el y su olor a lavanda y menta, me golpeo con toda su intensidad, me puse de puntillas y le bese la mejilla, solo fui capaz de decirle.- Hasta luego Edward, te deseo lo mejor.- mientras salía corriendo, tropezando, con mis pies mientras las lagrimas caían por mis Mejilla, nunca vi atrás por que se que me sentiría peor, odiaba hacerle daño a Edward, pero era lo mejor.

47 Los días se transformaron en meses y estos se transformaron en años, Edward, luego de que termine con el, se fue para nunca volver, y yo no podía recuperarlo, ya que yo había sido la tonta que termino con el para nada, Me di cuenta a la semana, de que fue una equivocación, que lo que sentía hacia Jacob, fue solo un Calenton, si lo se, perdí al amor de mi vida, por una calentura, para ya no volver a verlo nunca mas, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde, Edward ya se había ido, Estar aquí en Forks, me hacia daño, todo me recordaba a El, así que me fui a vivir con mi madre a Florida, luego fui a terminar mi carrera de profesora a la universidad de Chicago, así han pasado los año, nunca conocí a nadie que me gustara, aparte por que yo no quería conocer a nadie, nunca me case, nunca tuve hijos, y así paso mi vida, han pasado 52 años que no he visto a Edward, tengo 70 años y tengo un problema al corazón, los pulmones me fallan y ya tengo canas en todo mi pelo, vivo en un Forks, mi padre murió hace 10 años, vivo en una casa alejada de todo lo humano, vivo sola con mis recuerdos, en esta casa, hay tanto que me recuerda a el, principalmente, porque vivo en el bosque, era la vieja solitaria, me conocen así, tengo un solo amigo que es mi gato negro llamado Thomas es mi única familia, me levante de esa cama, y como todos los días, me costo, me puse un vestido largo negro, un chaleco, unas pantys negras, unos zapatos cómodos y partí al Moll, pase por el supermercado y ahí estaba Greene, el carnicero compre un poco de carne, unos vegetales y tras cosas mas y partí a la caja para pagar las cosas, derepente se me cayo el monedero, cuando lo voy a recoger, una mano blanca la recogió, me estire y mire quien me lo había quitado para pegarle con mi bolso por si era un ladrón, pero no lo era, era Alice Cullen, seguía igual que siempre, su pelo en todas direcciones, menuda, bajita y en su cara había una mirada de sorpresa.

hola Alice

Bella Swan

La misma.

Hola, han pasado muchos años, Wood te ves casi igual, solo tu pelo te delata y las arrugas.-una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara y su broma fue bien recibida, solo que termino en una tos enorme, dios este resfriado me iba a matar, derepente, se oyó que una voz aterciopelada la llamaba, OH dios yo conocía perfectamente esa voz, me di vuelta lentamente, porque a lo mejor yo soy la que oyó mal, pero no ahí estaba Mi Edward, con sus 17 primaveras, tan perfecto tan lindo, su cabello seguía igual de rebelde, pero sus ojos había sorpresa.

Bella

Edward.- dije y mis mejillas calientes, a pesar del tiempo, seguía igual de enamorada de el como cuando era una adolescente.

No es genial que la hayamos encontrado Edward.- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

En realidad Alice me tengo que ir, Thomas me espera.- pase las cosas por la caja y pague, cuando me iba una mano me atrapo del codo y una corriente eléctrica paso por mi piel, era Edward.

Si quieres te acompañamos, solo quede mirando sus bellos ojos color oro y asentí, íbamos en su volvo con Alice, su afición a los volvo no cambiaba, sonreí silenciosamente. Había un silencio sepulcral en el auto, así que Alice decidió romperla.

Así que Bella ¿Te casaste?

En realidad, No Alice , nunca me case.- ella y Edward se miraron interrogativamente

Y ¿Tuviste hijos?

No, nunca tuve uno, no por que no quisiera, solo no apareció el indicado.

Wow, los siento.

No lo lamentes Alice, mis alumnos fueron los hijos que nunca tuve.- le sonreí con sinceridad.- Bueno llegamos, esta es mi casa.- me baje y les dije si querían entrar ellos aceptaron y entraron, mi casa era pequeñita, pero cómoda, le invite a sentar, y me serví un Te.

Es muy cómoda y linda tu casa

Gracias Alice.- le dije, derepente apareció Thomas y se me empezó a restregar en mis piernas, lo tome y acaricie su cabeza, de repente me viene un dolor al corazón, dios aquí si que muero, de repente Edward entro corriendo a donde estaba, medio las pastillas y me sonrío

¿Qué tiene Bella?- me pregunto con su voz de terciopelo llena de preocupación

Voy a morir, pronto.- le respondí con la verdad, en sus ojos vi como la tristeza se apodero de sus ojos.

No estés así, solo escosa de lo vida, solo quiero que me perdones por todo el dolor que te cause,¿ me perdonas?

Obvio que si princesa, te perdono, por que todos estos años me hiciste falta tu tambien—se agacho a mi altura y me beso suavemente.

Ahora si puedo morir tranquila.- dije mientras mi ojos se cerraban tranquilamente.

Fin


End file.
